1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial plug-connector part with a cap nut, arranged in a rotatable manner on an outer conductor of a coaxial line system.
2. Related Technology
Current, commercially available coaxial plug-connectors, designated as N-, 1 mm-, 2.92 mm-, SMA-, 1.85 mm-, 3.5 mm- or 2.4 mm-plugs, or respectively as so-called Zwitter plugs with the designation PC7, are all structured according to this principle with a cap nut screw-connected to the outer conductor, wherein the cap nut can, in many cases, also be provided on the bush component.
An arrangement of a ball bearing to reduce the friction between cap nut and outer conductor is known from EP 0 327 204 B1.